


pudding boy

by losestelia



Series: spooky week 2019 [1]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scary Movies, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: jtion (bad)halloween movie night





	pudding boy

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see fuses!!  
welcome to losestelia's annual ~spooky week~  
pretty much just posting a fic every day this week leading up to halloween(if you're a d&p fan you're familiar with the concept). i'll try to keep that pledge(like i did sooo well last year ha..ha) especially since i haven't posted in a while. wish me luck!  
anyway enjoy this one  


“why do they keep making scary movies? it’s just the same premise over and over again.” changyoon yells from his spot on the couch. he’s made himself a nest of blankets and a small army of stuffed animals to “ward off demons and unruly spirits” or whatever. seungjoon agrees, but it’s october. it would be a crime _ not _ to watch at least one shitty horror movie. especially when he has a such a scaredy cat for a boyfriend. when they went shopping for something to set outside the house so kids would come rob them of their perfectly good butterfingers on halloween night, changyoon had to sit outside like a 10 year old. one time an inflatable cerberus jumped out at him and he’s decided he hates everything about the holiday and it's themed establishments- _ one time _. 

“the premises get more insane every year though, you have to give them that.” tonight’s film(hand picked from the _ worst but best horror movies _ list on buzzfeed) is _ jennifer elm: ghost detective _ which is about...exactly what you’d think it’s about. “fair enough.” changyoon concedes with a grumble, making grabby hands at the popcorn seungjoon’s setting on the coffee table. changyoon has somehow acquired more blankets in the 8 or so minutes it took their popcorn to pop. it’s not like it’s that cold- he wouldn’t make changyoon share his hoard even if it was. he looks cute when he's comfortable.

“the shittest ones are always full of blood and gore- you know that time you stepped on that broken measuring cup and your foot started-” he gags dramatically “i could barely handle that, joon. _ please _ tell me this doesn’t have someone getting fucking decapitated or i’m literally breaking up with you.” 

“uhm.” 

“seungjoon.” changyoon looks more disappointed then upset.

“don’t break up with me,”

“_seungjoon _.”

“what? jessica elm might or might not have died of decapitation before she became a ghost detective-” theres a pillow in his face quickly followed by a blur of light brown hair pouncing on him.

“you’re gonna be _ fine. _” he wheezes with changyoon’s entire shin crushing his sternum. 

“but you are not.” 

changyoon is difficult to wrestle with when he’s still covered in mostly blankets with a ridiculous amount of flexibility. whenever seungjoon thinks he has him pinned he’s somehow slithering his pudding body out of it cackling. they end in a truce, somehow on the floor on the other side of the living room. 

“when i was a kid horror movies actually made sense.” changyoon pants from the somewhere on his left, sitting up. he extends a hand to seungjoon, he takes it cautiously. 

“okay, grandpa.” 

he drops him. 

it doesn’t hurt as much as the betrayal, “we’re only 19 days apart you dick” 

his leg is under changyoon’s feet in half a second.

“it’s 20 days, pudding boy.” 

jessica elm will have to fight crime from the spirit world at another time, he has just declared war.

**Author's Note:**

> hey...what do you call a fat pumpkin?
> 
> ....
> 
> a PLUMPkin!  
(i'm very sorry)  
~🎃~


End file.
